Episode 8112 (26th April 2013)
Plot Carla suggests to Peter that he buys Leanne's half of the bookies but he insists he does not have the money, and tetchily asks her to mind her own business. Mary continues to fuss around Dev. He's grateful but gently asks her to let him try and cope by himself for a while. Mary assures him that she's there if he needs her. Katy asks Ryan if he's genuinely interested in her. He promises that he is and they kiss. Peter asks Ken for a loan to alleviate his money worries. Concerned Ken regrets that he's unable to help. Owen's annoyed when Gary skips work to run a secret errand. Chesney lies around feeling sorry for himself. Fiz forces him to buck up and get back to work, as he still has to provide for Joseph. Carla confides in Rob that she has a plan to oust Leanne from the bookies. Tommy and Tina go to the bistro for lunch. Their meal is interrupted when Gary arrives and presents Tina with her dad's wedding ring, which he tracked down and purchased in a pawnshop. Tina's overjoyed while Tommy's seething. Leanne is taken aback when Carla offers to buy her share of the betting shop, predicting that she and Peter working together is a recipe for disaster. Leanne drives a hard bargain until Carla agrees to pay over the odds and writes her a cheque. Leanne's delighted. Annoyed that Gary's gatecrashed their meal, Tommy angrily accuses Gary of having feelings for Tina. She's outraged by the suggestion and Tommy stalks off. Rob advises Carla to modernise the bookies by getting punters to do online betting in the shop. Carla's pensive. Fiz gives Michelle short shrift when she enquires after Chesney. Faye's downcast when Tim leaves her in the flat alone with a DVD so that he can go for a pint with Jason. Leanne calls on Peter with some paperwork for the bookies. Peter's confused. Tickled to find he's clueless, Leanne happily spells out that she's already sold her half of the business. Stunned Peter's mind is awhirl as nervous Carla dreads his reaction. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Michelle Connor - Kym Lomas *Ryan Connor - Sol Heras *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey (Voice only) *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett (Voice only) *Joseph Brown - Ronny & Tommy Cheetham (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Bookies *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Owen Armstrong Construction - Office and yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla tries to help Peter out and offers to buy Leanne's share of the betting shop; Tommy accuses Gary of having feelings for Tina; and Fiz forces Chesney to go back to work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,960,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2013 episodes